


Ask Properly

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: Chyan Drabbles [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't have a date to prom, or anyone to dance with. Chad has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Properly

_**Ask Properly** _

Ryan was a good actor but he wasn’t _that_ good, anyone could see the sadness flickering behind his plastic smile. His eyes were flitting across the dance floor, following the familiar blonde head of his sister as she twirled around in an achingly familiar dance. He knew every step, every heartbeat; after all he’d spent weeks drilling it into Zeke so he could impress Sharpay. It had worked; his sister had been beaming all night, hardly letting Zeke leave the floor.

Ryan was happy that Sharpay was happy but it meant that he had nobody to dance with. No date, no dancing. What a wonderful prom. He looked down at his cup, half full of undoubtedly spiked punch, sloshing it from side to side absentmindedly. He was so absorbed in blanking out the world that he jumped as a hand tapped his shoulder. “Ry?” Chad was stood next to him, shifting with uncharacteristic nervousness but smiling warmly.

The shorter teen smiled back, faked smile melting away as it always did for Chad and being replaced by a genuine grin. “Hey Danforth. You wanna sit down?” Chad shook his head and Ryan chewed his bottom lip curiously, wordlessly waiting for him to elaborate.

“I was wondering- well, I was _hoping-_ that you would like to dance.” The small smile grew into a blinding grin as Ryan carefully set his cup down, turning slightly so he could face Chad properly.

“I thought you don’t dance?” One blonde eyebrow quirked in amusement as Ryan attempted to act like he wasn’t internally screaming because _Chad fucking Danforth_ had just asked him to dance.

Chad liked his bottom lip, feeling a little less nervous now that the blonde hadn’t run away screaming. “I don’t.” He shrugged, giving Ryan a small grin. “But I think I can make an exception. For you.” He hadn’t thought it was possible but Ryan’s face lit up even brighter.

“An exception? I see…” Ryan drawled, gracefully standing and _revelling_ in the warmth flooding his stomach. “Well, if you want to dance with me, you’ll have to ask properly.”

A low chuckle rumbled in the basketball player’s throat and he held out his hand with a slightly dramatic bow. “Mr Evans, may I have this dance?” The delighted laugh that Ryan made as he took his hand and laced their fingers together was well worth how stupid he probably looked. “I suppose you may.”

Chad grinned, leading Ryan to the dance floor and letting his hands land on the smaller teen’s waist. The song was slow and he moved carefully to the beat, trying not to forget all the things Gabi and Taylor had taught him. He _had_ to impress Ryan.

“Stop overthinking it. It’s just like basketball. Let your instincts take over.” Ryan whispered, looping his arms around Chad’s neck to pull him closer as one hand slid up to tangle in deceptively soft curls. Chad looked up from their feet and met Ryan’s eyes, they were only inches apart and his breath hitched at the almost innocently soft smile on his face. “If-“ he paused, leaning their foreheads together, “If I wanted to kiss you… would I have to ask properly?”

Ryan flushed slightly as a soft laugh slipped out, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “You don’t even have to ask.” He leaned up, pressing his lips to Chad’s and letting his eyes fall shut and the world fall away. People were staring; he could hear their whispers and _feel_ their gazes, but as long as he had Chad pressed against his chest and warm fingers tracing shapes into his hip he just couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
